


owl have to ask you later...

by ImJustIndecisive



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Asio - Freeform, Asio is a little messed up, Asio is an owl boi, Asio/Everyone, Asio/Snufkin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), but everyone still loves them, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustIndecisive/pseuds/ImJustIndecisive
Summary: Follow Asio as they discover what friendship really means in Moomin Valley.I hope you guys like puns cause there's at least one in each chapter.
Kudos: 1





	1. What an Unpheasant Surprise

Asio decided to help themselves to another nap as they waited for their friend to wake up from his hibernation and the other to return from his yearly journey to the South. They didn't mind missing the chance to watch as the beautiful scene of spring's return. 'They've seen it many other times so a nap wouldn't hurt.' And with that last thought they drifted off to sleep on the large oak tree branch they were sitting on.

A little ways off from Asio, the snow melted away as spring made it way throughout MoominValley. The plants were beginning to flower and grow bright green once again, the streams and rivers unfreezing and the creatures of the Valley waking up after their long hibernation. One such creature was Asio's friend, Moomintroll.

Moomin tossed and turned as he begun to wake up from his long sleep. He groaned as he groggily got up from his bed and looked out the window. The sight of the valley seemed to energize him. "At last, It's spring." Moomin smiled. He opened the window and yelled out, "Wake up everyone! It's Spring!"

Although no one was around the house to hear Moomin's cry of joy, Asio stirred from their rest almost as if they heard Moomin. Asio yawned, "Seems like the Valley will become lively much more earlier this year." They told themself as they stretched out their limbs obnoxiously across the branch they fell asleep on.

Asio haphazardly slid off the low hanging branch and began to leisurely walk towards MoominHouse. Hopefully they would be able to get there before noon, but it would be unlikely with Asio's inapt ability to fall asleep at the most random times. Asio continued down the trail whistling an old tune and wondered what adventures Moomin would bring them along on this season.

Back at the Moomin House, Moomin was causing quite the rukus as he ran down the stairs excitedly yelling about spring returning. He was so loud that Little My had woken up and unfortunately for Moomin she wasn't in her best mood.

"Moomin!" Little My cried out to him as he passed her.

"Oh, Little My! You're up!" Moomin greeted Little My. Happily unaware of her fury.

Little My glared grumpily at Moomin, "It's hard to stay asleep with you yelling!" She yelled.

Moomin only gave a sheepish smile, "I can't help it if I'm happy!"

"So you woke me?" She huffed, "I was having a lovely dream about living in a watermelon."

Moomin looked at her perplexed, "But it's beautiful outside!"

Little My rolled her eyes, asking mockingly "Oh gee, is it really Moomin?"

"Yes!" Moomin nodded, "It's all fresh. The flowers are out, the sun is shining-"

"So? I like being asleep." My snapped back.

"But it's spring!" Moomin argued back. "You said you wanted me to wake you as soon as spring was here."

Little My blinked in realization, "Oh boy... Did I?"

Moomin smiled, "Yes you did Little My."

"I don't remember saying that." Little My denied.

Moomin looked out the window at the warm valley, "You can go back to bed if you want to. Nobody's making you get up Little My."

Little My huffed, "I know but there's really no point Moomin. I'm not sleepy anymore."

Moomin turned back to Little My. "Well, There you are then!" He told her.

As Little My was about to reply the door next to Little My's room opened up and out stepped Moominmama holding her usual black leather hand bag. Moomin grinned, "Mama!"

"Good Spring." Moominmama greeted cheerfully.

Little My ran over to Moominmama and asked, "Moominmama, I'm starving. Have you got any watermelon?"

"No, but there's lots of other things. " Moominmama told her as Little My circled around her, "We'll all have a nice big breakfast." She said as she began to head down to the kitchen.

Soon after Moominmama left, the sound of a harmonica being played reached Moomin's ears. Moomin's ear twitched, "I can hear Snufkin!" He joyfully told Little My. She hardly had time to process his words before he was gone.

Little My ran down the stairs and out the front door. She looked up to see him still making his way down the latter that extended from his window down to the left side of his front porch.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the stairs?" Little My asked Moomin once he reached the bottom.

Moomin didn't stop to talk to her and rather told her as they ran towards the harmonica sound. "More fun that way." He told her, "Are you going to head home now Little My?"

Little My nodded, "Yes" She stopped at a crossroad and Moomin around turned to look at her "Thanks very much for letting me spend the winter." She thanked him.

Moomin didn't look to sure, "I don't think your sister will be back yet though." He told her.

"I'm going to go anyways." She told him. Moomin sighed at her stubbornness and waved goodbye to her.

Moomin watched Little My run down her path until she disappeared before he returned to running towards the familiar music. As he ran down the path his excitement grew with the music's closeness. Soon Moomin could see a figure sitting on the small bridge playing their harmonica. This was Snufkin, Asio and Moomin's best friend.

"Snufkin!" Moomin called out to Snufkin.

"Oh Hello Moomin!" Snufkin put down his harmonica and greeted.

Moomin settled down next to Snufkin and leaned against the railing of the bridge, "It's really good to see you again Snufkin."

"And you too." Snufkin replied.

"You're back early. Didn't you have a good time?" Moomin asked.

Snufkin glanced at Moomin. "Yes, I did. But I didn't want to miss springtime in Moomin Valley."

Moomin's eye lit up in excitement, "What did you do?"

Snufkin smiled, "I'll tell you later. Let's go wake up Sniff and Asio and then think of something exciting to do."

"Yes, Let's go get them!"Moomin agreed.

Snufkin and Moomin decided to first go to see Sniff then all three of them could look for Asio. Moomin ran over to Sniff's house as Snufkin followed behind him. Upon arrival they could hear Sniff's loud snores from a few meters outside the house.

Snufkin tried waking up Sniff first. He whistled loudly a few times in a row before stopping to listen. Hearing the snoring still, Snufkin turned to Moomin and told him, "He's still snoring Moomin. I'll do it again."

Snufkin whistled once again but a bit more loudly. With that they could hear shuffling from behind the door. "Well that's done it." Snufkin said.

Sniff cautiously opened the door and peaked through it. Once he saw that it was Moomin and Snufkin he opened it even wider.

"Come on Sniff! It's spring!" Moomin happily told Sniff.

Sniff shook his head, "Please go away..."

Moomin glanced at Snufkin. They were quickly losing Sniff. "We're uh- going to do something really exciting!" Moomin told Sniff.

This caught Sniff attention, "Like what?" He asked, intrigued about what Moomin was talking about.

Moomin smiled, "Oh You'll see! But first we'll need to find Asio."

~

  
Moomin and Snufkin strolled along the path together while Sniff followed them from a short distance. They had yet to find Asio in their usual meet up places and were heading to get a better view of the Valley to find them.

Sniff dragged his feet across the ground. "I can imagine more exciting things to do than this..." He whined.

Moomin turned around to face Sniff. "Well let's imagine that we're the first to ever climb this mountain." He suggested.

"It's such a clear day. We'll be able to see all of Moomin Valley when we get to the top. It's the perfect place to look for Asio." Snufkin added. Sniff didn't say anything else and they continued up the mountain. Just below them they could see the Hemulin crossing over a rushing stream.

"Good morning Mr. Hemulin!" Moomin shouted a greeting down to the Hemulin.

"Good morning Moomin!" The Hemulin greeted as he hopped from stone to stone. "Are your Mother and Father up yet?" He asked.

"Mama was when I came out." Moomin told the Hemulin.

The Hemulin stopped in the middle of the stream and replied, "Good, I'll never understand how you can sleep for months on end."

Moomin smiled, "Well I like it!" And with that the group departed ways from the Hemulin and once again continued their climb up the mountain.

Soon Sniff was back to complaining and never noticed how close they were to the top. "Why do I always have to do something exciting..." He asked out loud, but no one answered. They were much too busy taking in the view of the Valley from the top of Lonely Mountain.

Moomin gasped, "What a gorgeous view!"

Snufkin looked down at the Valley, "It really is..."

Sniff came up from behind them and pointed into the distance. "Hey look!" He yelled, "There's smoke coming from Moomin House. We should've stayed home, I bet Moominmama's cooking something good!"

They continued to look around the Valley however there was no sign of Asio anywhere. "Look!" Moomin abruptly yelled.

Snufkin turned to look at what Moomin was looking at. "What is it? Do you see Asio?" He asked.

Moomin shook his head, "No but it seems that we really weren't the first one's here. Look over there!" He pointed to a dark object a little ways away from them.

"A top hat." Snufkin clarified as they approached the hat.

Sniff bent down to get a better look at it. "A rather large one too! I wonder whose hat this could be?" He questioned.

Moomin picked the hat up and turned to the others. "I don't know." He told Sniff, "But I know Papa would like it." With that they took the hat and began their descent down Lonely Mountain and to Moomin House. Unknown to them was the trouble and excitement the hat would bring them.

~

  
"Hmm... It's much too big for me." Moominpapa told Moomin, Sniff and Snufkin.

He twirled the hat in his hand as he inspected the hat carefully. Moominpapa held the hat high in the air and said, "Look!" They watched as Moominpapa put the hat on and it instantly sank down over his eyes. "Oh dear, I can nearly get inside it."

Moominpapa pulled the hat down even farther over his face and began pretending to accidentally run into the chairs and table. Moomin began to giggle and soon after they others followed with their own bouts of laughter.

Once everyone was done laughing Moominpapa said, "Well, I think that's enough nonsense. I think I'll take it off now." But as Moominpapa tried to pull the hat off he found that it wouldn't come off.

"What's the matter?" Moomin asked nervously.

"I can't move it, It's stuck Moomin!" Moominpapa began to thrash around in an attempt to get enough force to pull it off. Moomin and Sniff rushed over and began to pull on the hat too. After a few good tugs the hat popped off Moominpapa's head. "That's better. Thank you." Moominpapa said as he rubbed his head in discomfort.

Just then the dining room door opened. Moominmama stood there with a concerned look on her face. "What's all this noise?" She asked.

"Papa's head got stuck in the hat Mama." Moomin explained.

Moominmama saw the pristine hat on the floor. "Oh really and where did that come from?"

Moominpapa stood up from the floor he had fallen on. "Oh Moominmama," He said, "The children found it while they were out and brought it back for me."

"What shall we do with it?" Moomin asked his parents.

Moominmama picked up the hat and set it up right next to the dining room door, "I know what we can do with it!" She told them. Moomin, Sniff and Moominpapa looked on in confusion about what the hat could be used for. It didn't seem to have any other use other than to be worn.

"A waste paper basket!" Snufkin deduced.

Moominmama clapped in delight, "That's right. Well done Snufkin!"

"That was easy." Snufkin replied.

Moominmama nodded in content and waved everyone into the dining room. "Come on Sufkin, Sniff. Come and have some lunch with us."

~

  
Asio had no intentions of napping on the way to Moomin House, but they somehow fit in another short nap before lunch. Moomin had probably given up on looking for them and had gone on playing with the others without them. Asio let out a small huff of frustration at themself for falling asleep again.

It really wasn't their fault. They couldn't help that they were so tired during the daytime. They've always been a nocturnal creature and it never helped that all of their friends were diurnal. Maybe if the others would just once stay up all night they'd understand Asio's struggles however Asio's never told his friends that they are nocturnal so it's only natural for Moomin and everyone else to think it's in Asio's personality to want to sleep all the time.

As Asio grumpily shuffled towards Moomin House, they passed the Hemulin. Asio paused and turned to the Hemulin with a lazy grin. "Good morning Hemulin..." They felt themself begin to yawn and their eyes begin to droop even more.

The Hemulen smiled politely. "Good afternoon to you too, Asio." He corrected in an amused tone.

Asio blinked. "Oh, It's afternoon already? I guess I lost track of time napping again..." The Hemulin only shook his head in mock disapproval.

Asio yawned once again. They began to panic as they felt themselves drifting back to sleep. Asio quickly began to walk towards Moomin House. As they moved around, the drowsiness began to dissipate yet it still stayed just enough to make their eyes feel like lead. Asio hoped that they'd make it to Moomin's before he completely shut down.

~

  
The small group sat on the porch. They leisurely listened to Snufkin's harmonica as they made small talk with each other. The scene was warm and calming to be in however it was soon disrupted when Snorkmaiden began to bring up Snork's dilemma with the plans on his flying ship.

"I wonder if you really can make a flying ship." Moomin said out loud. Snorkmaiden had just come by to visit and told them of Snork's dilemma with the plans on his flying ship.

Little My stood up from where she was sitting and yelled, "Don't be silly! Of course you can't!"

Snorkmaiden frowned, "Little My, Snork has always dreamed of doing it."

Moomin nodded, "Dreams are alright..."

Snufkin stopped playing his harmonica. "Yes, As long as they're not impossible." He told them.

Moomin sighed, "I suppose so."

They sat in a moment of bleak silence before it was interrupted by the front door opening. A few heads turned to see Sniff cheerfully patting his stomach and crumbs littering his face.

Little My sneered, "Sniff! You're not still feeding your face are you?" Sniff huffed and turned away. Little My seemed to leave him alone and went back to thinking about their earlier conversation. "Do you ever dream Sniff?" She asked.

Sniff grinned, "Only nightmares of having no food at all!"

Little My rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the valley. It became peaceful once again yet it didn't last as pink clouds began to squeeze their way through the cracks in the front door and windows.

Snorkmaiden jumped up in surprise when one bumped into her. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

Little My was the first to begin inspecting the cloud. She jumped onto one of them and turned to face the others and asked, "What are they?"

Snufkin slid off the railing and began to examine his own pink fluff. "They're clouds." He told them.

Sniff jumped back as a cloud floated by him. "Be careful! Don't touch it. It might be poisonous." He warned them. No one listened to his frightened ramblings and began to try more bold risks.

"It feels like cotton." Moomin told Sniff. He jumped onto the cloud and was surprised to find that he didn't fall through, "This is great, I'm floating!" The cloud Moomin was sitting on then began to float up towards the sky. Moomin waved at them as he drifted farther away.

Snorkmaiden lit up in excitement, "Wonderful! Can I try?" She too jumped into her own cloud, but it didn't move.

Snufkin came up behind her and grabbed onto her cloud, "Are you ready Snorkmaiden?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically "Here we go!" Snufkin pulled her cloud towards him then swung it out with momentum. Once she was up into the air, Snufkin jumped onto his own cloud and floated up with Snorkmaiden towards Moomin and Little My.

Sniff looked around him for a cloud and grabbed onto the last one. "Wait for me!" He yelled as he struggled to get a good hold onto his cloud.

Everyone had a great time flying freely in the sky. Little My and Sniff were racing each other while Moomin goofed off with Snorkmaiden. During their fun, Moominmama had walked outside and had been quite surprised but she allowed them to continue their games as long as they were careful.

"Moomin!" Papa called from his office window.

Moomin turned his cloud around and floated towards the window. "Hi Papa!"

"What are you doing out there?" He asked.

"We're flying!" Moomin flew his cloud in a small circle to show off to Moominpapa.

"With Asio?" Moominpapa asked, beginning to look around for the sleepy boi in the sky.

Moomin shook his head. "Asio? No, we couldn't find them anywhere." Moomin told him, "Why? Would they know anything about these clouds?"

Moominpapa began to stutter. "No, I was just- Oh nevermind. It's not my place." Moomin gave his father a small baffled glance before continuing to play with his friends.

~

  
"Hm? What's that in the sky? Moomin? And the others too!" Asio muttered to themself as they saw a few familiar clouds flying around with some very familiar faces steering them. Asio was mesmerized as they watched their friends have so much fun _flying_. Asio missed flying freely in the sky. Asio swallowed down the jealousy that was beginning to rise in the pits of their stomach.

They shook off the feeling and focused not on the clouds but rather on the fact that he was missing out on enjoying that moment with them. "Maybe Moominmama was right. I should get an alarm clock." Asio joked.

They continued to watch as Snufkin and Little My's clouds began to float closer to the ground before dissipating completely. "Looks like the clouds are disappearing... I better head over now." Asio continued over to Moomin House which was now completely visible from where they were standing.

~

  
"That was fun." Snufkin said, watching Moomin and Snorkmaiden dance around each other on their clouds.

Little My huffed, "Yeah it was but I wasn't ready to stop." She told him, looking up to watch Moomin and Snorkmaiden playing on their clouds. "Why do they get to keep their clouds?" She asked.

"It seems that theirs are going too." He replied, pointing to the small bits of cloud that were beginning to disappear.

Little My squinted, "Hey!" She yelled. She began to wave her arms around too. Their clouds were very quickly disappearing now and it wouldn't be long before Moomin and Snorkmaiden would fall through the clouds.

Moomin soared down to Little My and Snufkin. "What is it Little My?" He asked.

"Just thought we'd warn ya of the clouds disappearing." Little My told them. Just as she told them, their clouds began to collapse under their weight and disappeared.

"Oh Thank you Little My!" Snorkmaiden said.

Sniff began running over towards them. His cloud was gone too. "Guys look! It's Asio." He pointed out behind them. They all turned to see Asio slumped over and slowly making their way towards them.

They ran over to Asio and greeted them with a yawn. "Good morning everyone... Very lovely day we're having, aren't we?"

Snorkmaiden giggled at Asio's usual incorrect greeting, "Yes indeed Asio!"

"What were you doing with those pink clouds I saw earlier?" Asio asked. They plopped down onto the ground and let themself finally relax knowing that they made it to Moomin House.

"We were flying them around!" Moomin told them. Asio hummed as they found a comfortable position on their stomach and closed their eyes.

Little My began to jump up and down on Asio's back. "Yeah! It's just too bad that you weren't here to fly with us."

Asio half-heartedly swatted her away, "It sounds dangerous."

Moomin picked Little My off Asio's back and put her down after she gave him a glare. "Well, I guess it was." Moomin replied.

Asio opened an eye to look at the group. "You could have very well fallen and broken something. Next time please think before you do anything so risky." They asked, burying their face into their arms to hide a small blush.

"I suppose you're right. We will, promise." Snorkmaiden smiled happily. It wasn't everyday Asio would show that he cared for them. She glanced at the others to see them with a small smile of their own.

"Yes, sorry for worrying you." Snufkin softly apologized.

Asio squirmed a little as they picked out a rock from underneath them that was uncomfortably burying itself into their side. Tossing it aside, Asio peaked up at them and said, "It's alright. No one got hurt and it seems you all had fun though it would have been nice if you had woken me up."

Little My folded her arms and leaned over Asio, "Kinda hard when we don't know where you live." She told them.

Asio nodded, "I suppose you're right, but it's all for a good reason that I don't tell you where I live."

"And why is that?" Little My asked.

Asio sat up and began to stretch, "I enjoy having an area of peace and quiet that I can rest and be alone in."

Little My didn't like this answer. She was very curious about where Asio lived and wanted to know. "But-" Little My began however Moomin didn't let her finish.

"Let's play Hide-in-Seek! Sniff you'll be the seeker." Moomin suggested. He'd rather not have Little My scare off Asio before they got to have any fun. Asio smiled at Moomin in appreciation for changing the subject and Moomin smiled back warmly.

Sniff covered his eyes and faced away from the house, "Right, I'll start counting. One, Two, Three..."

Everyone split apart to find their own hiding places. Asio took their time walking around the first floor for a hiding spot. They could hear Little My and the kitchen with Moominmama, Snufkin in Moominpapa's office and Snorkmaiden shuffling around in one of the second floor bedrooms.

Asio looked around the front room of the Moomin House. They looked under the small table and tried to climb under. It worked until they noticed that it seemed the cloth was closing in on them. Asio's breath quickened and they rushed out from under the table and shakily looked around the room for a quick distraction.

They perked up as they heard a small groan from behind them. Asio turned around and saw Moomin climbing out of his hiding spot with black soot stains in his fur. "Too dirty?" Asio asked him, hoping that Moomin wouldn't notice their small nervous shakes.

Luckily Moomin didn't, "Yes and I still don't know where to hide." He told Asio.

"Hmm..." Asio scanned the room and saw the hat. "How about the top hat? It seems big enough that you could fit inside." Asio offered.

"Your right! Thank you Asio." Moomin said gratefully as he began to put the hat over his head.

"No problem." Asio told Moomin.

Before Moomin completely emerged himself into the hat, he asked Asio. "Do you need help finding a place? I'm sure Mama or Papa could help you hide."

Asio looked towards the kitchen door where they could hear Moominmama helping Little My find a place to hide. "No I'm good. Little My and Snufkin are already asking them for help." They replied, ignoring Moomin's confused stare.

Asio looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the three others up stairs soft breaths and Moominpapa's pen scribbling down on the paper. He continued to look around on the ceiling, pinpoint where exactly each person was.

Their eyes widened as they found their hiding place. They climbed onto the table and jumped upt to grab one of the beams that ran across the ceiling. Asio laid down on the wooden beam with a content sigh. "Purr-fect."

Asio looked down to see Moomin now completely hidden within the hat. They grinned as they watched Moomin scamper around the floor and under the couch.

Soon after Sniff came through the door. Asio observed him looking around the front room before heading to the kitchen. They began to feel their eyes become heavier and decided to take a short nap while Sniff looked for the others.

Loud talking from below Asio woke them up from their peaceful slumber. They looked down to see everyone except Moomin sitting down waiting for Sniff to find them both.

"Moomin and Asio must be around here somewhere." Snufkin assured an inpatient Little My and a worried Snorkmaiden.

"Last time I saw him he was hiding in the fireplace." Little My told them, "But I never saw where Asio went."

Asio continued to listen in amusement when they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. They quickly flattened themself onto the beam and pulled their arms closer into their body.

Sniff soon came down the final flight of stairs with a dejected look on his face.

"Have you found them yet?" Snorkmaiden asked hopefully.

Sniff shook his head and pulled out one of the chairs and slumped down onto it.

"Have you looked in the cellar?" Little My asked.

Sniff nodded "Yes I have."

Asio's ears perked up at the sound of Moomin's laughter. Asio carefully leaned over to the side to see the others' reactions more clearly.

Snufkin looked around the room and asked the others, "Wait a minute. Did you hear someone laughing?"

Sniff stood up from his seat, "Where'd it come from?" He asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Moominpapa asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes, I can't find Moomin or Asio anywhere." Sniff told him.

Little My jumped onto the table, "Well," She began, "Moomin is too fat to be in most places and Asio has probably fallen asleep somewhere."

Moominpapa rubbed his chin in thought, "Have you checked the ceiling?" He asked them. He remembered that when he first built the house, Asio would climb around on the wooden beams like it was their own personal playground.

"The ceiling?" Sniff asked.

Little My furrowed her eyebrows and sneered, "Why would you check the ceiling? There's nowhere to hide on it." Asio smirked as they took this opportunity to show themself.

"That's what you think." They said.

Sniff jumped away and hid behind Moominpapa, "What!?" He cried in fright.

Asio yawned, "Could you not talk so loudly? I can't sleep with all the noise."

Snorkmaiden walked over to the wooden beam and looked up at Asio, "How did you get up there?" She asked.

"I climbed." Asio told her. "How else would I get up here?" He muttered to themself knowing that saying it out loud to Snorkmaiden would hurt her feelings.

Asio began to curl up again and take another nap however before he could fully drift off Snufkin came over to them.

"Do you know where Moomin is?" He asked.

Asio glanced over to the couch Snufkin had just been sitting on and then looked back to Snufkin, "Yes, but why should I tell you?" They asked before they sneakily pointed under the couch.

Everyone turned to the couch and heard another fit of giggles. This time they could tell it was coming from the hat. Now that everyone's attention was away from them, Asio curled up again and fell asleep.

~

  
Asio's nap didn't last longer than a few minutes. They could hardly sleep with all the yelling from down below them. They tried to cover their ears in their arms but he couldn't silence the noise.

"Ahh! This is terrible!" He heard Moomin cry.

This peaked Asio's attention. They opened their eyes and looked down at the group. "What's the ruckus?" He asked, "I can't sleep at all."

"Asio! It's me Moomin." A pink and purple creature shouted. What had happened to Moomin? Why was he so weird looking?

Asio's tuft twitched in annoyance, "Yes, I know. Why are you telling me this?" They asked. That's not what they asked to know.

Moomin looked at Asio with a new found hope.

"That's not Moomin, Asio." Moominpapa told them.

Moomin frowned and tears began to well up in his eyes. Asio glared at Moominpapa in disappointment, their ear tufts pulling back in anger. "Sounds like him though and how else would he know who we are?" They challenged.

Asio hated how helpless Moomin looked before them. They really hated seeing Moomin or the others feeling down. They didn't deserve to feel such negative emotions.

Moominpapa's eyes widened in astonishment at Asio's cold tone. Everyone stared up at them with shock. Never before had Asio been angry at anything. Not even Little My could get them even the slightest bit annoyed.

Sniff whimpered and hid behind Moominpapa. Little My gawked at Asio and almost tried to retort with a snarky comment but Snorkmaiden grabbed her and put her paw over Little My's mouth. Snufkin stayed quiet as to not anger Asio any farther. He glanced over at the pink creature and began to reevaluate if the creature really was Moomin.

"What's with all the noise? What's happened?" Moominmama asked by the doorway. Once she saw Asio's face she knew it was serious. Asio almost never angry and was rather lax and never let their true feelings show.

"Mama, Mama!" She turned to see a hideous pink and purple creature running toward her.

"Oh, Who is this?" She asked calmly. She glanced at Asio and saw that they were watching intensely, waiting to see what she would do.

Moominpapa cleared his throat, "He says he's Moomin but just look at him."

"You don't look like my Moomin." Moominmama said.

Moomin's eyes widened in terror, "I am, I am! Please believe me!" He pleaded.

"I don't know..." Moominmama admitted.

Asio hissed at her answer, "I don't really get why you don't think this is Moomin... He sounds and acts the exact same." They said through clenched teeth.

"See! Asio knows it's me! Please believe them!" Moomin cried into Moominmama's arms.

Moominmama soothingly rubbed Moomin's back, "Now then calm down." She told him in a gentle voice, "This won't help at all. If you really are Moomin then we'll be alright. Just give me a minute and I'll know."

"Mama! Please..." Moomin wailed. Moominmama didn't say anything. She took Moonin's hands and held them in her own and stared into Moomin's eyes.

"Let me see..." She began to rub his hands in a comforting manner and closed her eyes in thought. Opening them she said, "Yes, You are my little Moomin!"

"Oh Mama!" Moomin fell into his mother's open arms and she gladly hugged back. Asio began to calm down from their small tantrum and watched as Moomin cried into Moominmama's embrace. They were glad that at least someone believed in Moomin.

Asio saw that the others were still hesitant to believe that such a horrendous creature could be Moomin though their doubts didn't last long. Moomin's pink and purple began to shift into his usual white fur, his tail became slimmer and shorter, his snout grew back and his ears fell back into place on the top of his head.

"Moomin!" Snorkmaiden shouted in surprise. Moomin turned to face them as he wiped away his tears.

"Moomin, my boy! Where were you hiding?" Moominpapa asked. Moomin looked over to the couch that they had seen him climb out from under. Underneath the couch was the top hat that they had brought back from Lonely Mountain.

Snufkin peered down at the knocked over hat next to his feet, "In the hat?" He asked.

Moomin nodded, "Yes."

Asio slipped off the beam and walked over to Moomin, each person that they crossed tensing up. They kept their head down and looked at the floor guiltily, "I told you to hide there... I'm terribly sorry." They told him.

Moomin startled Asio by leaping at them and hugging them warmly. They wanted out of the hug yet they didn't move. It would hurt Moomin's feelings if they did. "It's okay Asio." Moomin told them, "You believed that it was me at the very beginning." Asio couldn't help a small smile from stretching across their face as they moved to hug back.

Once Moomin let Asio go, Moominpapa picked up the hat and declared that, "We must get rid of this hat."

~

  
Asio followed Moomin out to the stream with Snufkin. Moomin stopped on the bridge and let the hat slip out of his grip. They watched the hat float away with the current and disappear into the distance.

"Let's hope that's the last we'll see of it." Snufkin said before he began to walk away. Moomin nodded in agreement and soon followed after him. Asio stayed as they began to have a feeling that they've actually seen a hat like that and that they should know the owner. Asio was so deep in thought that they didn't notice that they were the only one left on the bridge.

"Asio!" Moomin's voice called from the front porch. Asio turned away from the bridge and walked over to where Moomin and Snufkin were waiting.

"Don't go falling asleep on us yet." Snufkin told them.

Asio jokingly yawned, "I don't know. A nap sounds pretty nice right about now." With that the last of the tension broke and the usual warm atmosphere of Moomin Valley came rushing back. Asio found a comfortable spot on the porch with Moomin. Snufkin took out his harmonica and played a new tune that he must have come up with during the winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Asio-(Y/n)

Birthday: November 13

Family: (Mother)Strigidae-Felis, (Father)Marmorata-Otus, (Siblings) Unknown, (Children?) Unknown.  
Pets: Nestor the Dracoflotter

Appearance:  
Species: Strigidae/Marmorata  
Gender: Unknown  
Age: 17(???)  
Height: 5’7  
Hair: Fluffy, Poofy, hair forms two little horn-like shapes pointing forwards, usually in a small, low ponytail.  
Eyes: Big pupils, Dark yellow eyes,  
Extra: Wings are golden with black dotted tips, wingspan of 13 feet,

Personality: Quiet, Reserved, Loyal, Rule follower, Old fashioned, Facade of laziness and indifference, Clean freak, not bothered by much,  
Loves: Jokes, Climbing around in the trees, watching the forest’s floor,  
Likes: Sleeping, Dancing, Music,  
Dislikes: Crowds, Brightlights, Violence, admitting they like to cuddle, the Groke,  
Hates: Having their wings out in front of others, Fish, Swimming, Loud abrupt noises,

Talents: Quick reflexes, Knows multiple languages, Can turn their head around 180 degrees, Enhanced hearing and vision,

Random Facts: Although they are quiet, their voice is really loud. The result of an interspecies relationship. They never met their parents, raised by their mother's friend. Lives in an abandoned treehouse in one of the tallest trees in Moomin Valley. Often pretends to not be paying attention to others around them. Used to be a traveller like Snufkin. Has lived in Moomin valley since before the Moomins moved in. Gave Snufkin the feather on his hat.


End file.
